Funny Stories with Sparky ep.7
today we have a very special show today. with special guest appearances from musical camedian stephen lynch, youtube sensation kibix, and may others (maybe, probably no one else, dont get your hopes up). ready, aaaaand CUE MUSIC!!! '' ''thumb|| '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' Goku: (licks ice cream cone) Vegeta: Hey kakarot i just wanted to sa- OH MY GOD WTF IS THAT!!! (steals icecream cone while goku isnt looking) Goku: idk what you were talking about vegeta, there was nothing the- HEY!!! that's my ice cream!!!! Vegeta: no it isnt Goku: but Vegeta: you mean you dont remember finishing it in one whole bite!!! dude i think you have an eating problem. Goku: OH MY GOD!!! i think you're right vegeta!! Vegeta: *snicker* (thinking: dumbass) Goku :OMG!OMG!! WHATAMIGONNADO?WHAT AM I GOING TO DOOOOOO!!!! Gohan:O.O uhhhhh what's happening? Goku: *sigh* son. idk how to say this but, i have an eating problem Gohan:*sniffle* pa-papa no! this cant be!!! Goku: i know son, i know. *sniffle* Both: (starts crying) Vegeta: (flies off eating ice cream) to easy Broly: (snatches ice cream) MINE!!! (knees vegeta in balls) Vegeta: (blacks out from pain) Broly: TEEHEE (flies off licking ice cream) Announcer: AND NOW IT'S TIME FOR VIDEOS WITH CLAMENTAAAAAAA!!! Clamenta: hi everybody! we have a special video for you today, made by the one and only Kibix! enjoy! thumb|400px|right Me: well,AHEM, that was.... uhh... yeah... moving on. Clamenta: yeah, this was videos with clamenta (remember to post suggestions for a new name for this segment in the comments, and please make sure they arent stupid, thank you) AND NOW A WORD FROM OUR SPONSERS: Me: wait. we dont have any sponsers..... uhhhh. back to the show Gotek: WAIT! Me: GOTEK!? you arent supposed to be in this episode! Gotek: i know! but i have something great to tell you! Me: what is it? Gotek: i got us a sponsor!!!! Me: :D- wait a minute.... it isnt that damn tampon company again is it? Gotek: no not this time....... though i still think we should use it *pouts then hands me the ad for the sponsor* Me: *watches ad* hmmm..... ok.... i-i guess thisll do.... AND NOW A WORD FROM OUR SPONSERS..... 300px|marmite is terrible''Me:......... ok.. i gotta ask gotek.... what am i watching.... Gotek: a commercial.... duh Me: i mean what the hell is this commercial supposed to be about!? what company runs this!? how much are we getting paid!? Gotek: its to get people to stop using marmite. the asdf corporation paid a loooot of money to have this put on the show *hands me the check* Me: how the hell is that even rela- *shuts up and takes the check* that's a lot of zeros..... *is drooling* Gotek: so you happy Me: yeah yeah...... ill take a happy meal.... Gotek: what? no! sparky i mean- Me: *throws doggy treat* Gotek: MINE! *runs after it* ''(a while later) Me: well everyone! its the end of the episode! now for the moment weve all been waiting for! audience member: for the show to be canceled? Me: oh hohoho *has audience member "dispatched"* ahem... now.... as i was saying. LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! PLAYING HIS HIT SONG "D and D"! accompanied by....... two lesser known guys...... STEPHEN LYNCH! thumb|402px|right THAT WAS STEPHEN LYNCH EVERYBODY! i hope you enjoyed this episode of Funny Stories with Sparky! if you would like to be in the show or know anyone (your characters) that would please contact me in the comments, chatango, or my talk page! and ill see what i can do! id like to give a big thanks to all the people who let me use (and abuse) their characters and- whoa! thats all the time we have! thank you everybody for coming and- Droctagonapus: DROCTAGONAPUS BL- Me: *ends episode* THE END Category:Comedy Category:Fan Fiction Category:Page added by IamSPARK128